cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eradicator, Egghelm Dracokid/@comment-4842541-20140821022925/@comment-11486763-20140821045932
Well I hardly count v-mundi's say so as "successful" and it certainly falls under the "little" part of little to no. Anyway back to the meat of the arguement: With reguards to your response to the first point: You've missed the point EDD CAN'T get the opponent up to high damage before turn 6 or 7 without something coming in first, this isn't an arguement as to wheather or not EDD should be played(someone else might do that latter and they'd have me to contend with aswell as I use him in my own deck at 2) a general rule of thumb is most decks should be able to actualy finish the game in 4 to 5 turns and should never go to turn 8 and on unless they're deffensive which EDD is not and yet this line of thought requires he go that far into the game it's a bad plan. The second point: but you're giving up an extra card or effect for it when you set EDD up alongside other restanders it's an example of how impracticle the skill is on it's own, if you have an early game boss atleast you can use the crit as justification for forcing out skill activations earlier so you can threaton at 4 damage instead of just 5 (if you buy it as an actual threat it's not how I play him but it's the only situation in which the crit is realistically important as your opponent can't set up for EDD if they have something else to deal with) Point the third: When you run out of rescources you die. It's a simple fact EDD is a drain on those rescources with no real way to recoup most other clans can replenish cards in some way so if you're trying to force them to loose cards and loosing cards yourself you'll lose the exchange, this point is not about the activity of the skill it's about the game in general. Point is be number 4: Good question! Why play the deck if it's vanilla 90% of the time that's why you play a bloody primary boss! Even Genesis Minerva which we aparently both agree suffers from the same issue can guarantee a window of activity after they hit 4 EDD can't and Minerva has the easy xride body to boot which further increases her non restand usability, the point is everyother restand deck and clan has other things going for it but solo EDD does not. And as for your point about reliabilty: first the superior ride is literaly the worst possible thing you can do it costs rescources in a deck where rescources are already tight inorder to get to a late game only card in early game AND means you have to pass on Linchu who is incredible. And I'm going to say this one more time because you seem to be ignoring it: It's not about whether EDD is good or not it's about whether he's good solo.